


Hold Me

by ulthyukjae



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Changmin is the best boy, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, why did I hurt Hyunjae like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulthyukjae/pseuds/ulthyukjae
Summary: Hyunjae needs comfort and Changmin is more than willing to drop everything to give him what he needs.





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time in awhile that I’ve written anything so this might be kind of bad.

Hyunjae had called Changmin. 

Hyunjae never called Changmin. 

They only ever texted so when he saw the call coming in, Changmin knew something was wrong. After a brief conversation of “Come over. Now” and “I’m on the way now,” Changmin was sitting on Hyunjae’s bed while the older man was pacing the room. 

Changmin has seen Hyunjae anxious before, many times, but he’s never seen him this bothered, nervous, _scared_. He didn’t know what was bothering Hyunjae yet or why he had called to begin with, but Changmin wasn’t going to push him. 

Hyunjae would always talk eventually. He always just needed his time. If he was ever pushed to talk, he’d immediately close in on himself and lash out at whoever had pushed him to open up. Changmin knew how Hyunjae works. 

This was something completely different than what Changmin had seen before. Hyunjae wasn’t just wringing his hands like he normally does. He’s pulling at his clothes, at his hair. Scratching at his arms and shoulders to the point where Changmin was becoming worried. 

Changmin’s heart almost stopped as Hyunjae suddenly ceased his pacing. His back was to Changmin, facing the wall. Even with his expression hidden, Changmin knew he was close to a breaking point. 

The line of Hyunjae’s shoulders were completely rigid, rapidly rising and falling from his breathing. His hand locked in his hair, pulling at it painfully. His free hand at his side, hand clenched in an iron fist. 

Changmin slowly stood up and walked over to Hyunjae. _I’m not one hundred percent sure that this will help but... I don’t know what else to do_. 

Changmin gently placed his fingertips on the center of Hyunjae’s back, light enough to not startle him but firm enough to let the older man know he was there behind him.

When Hyunjae doesn’t pull away, Changmin slowly... slowly... wraps his arms around Hyunjae’s waist and presses his body against his back. Changmin gently rests his forehead on the nape of Hyunjae’s neck. 

“I’m right here, baby,” he whispered softly. 

Changmin’s not quite sure where the term of endearment came from. It just felt right.

The two stood in silence, Hyunjae’s tension slowly falling from his shoulders; Hyunjae’s breathing steadily returned to its normal rhythm. Changmin felt cool hands place themselves on top of his. They weren’t urging him to do anything. They were just there.

After a few more moments of standing there, Changmin moved his head to rest his chin on Hyunjae’s shoulder. “Do you want to move to the bed?” Changmin asked gently. “We can just lay there. You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to. If there’s anything you need me to do, I’ll do it. Just tell me what you want.”

A beat of silence.

“Call me that again,” Hyunjae whispered.

“Call you what?” Changmin asked. He couldn’t think of what the other meant.

“You called me ‘baby’,” the older man spoke, barely above a whisper. “Please call me that again.” Both Hyunjae’s body and voice were starting to shake. Changmin couldn’t possibly think of why Hyunjae had become so desperate for this but he wanted to comply. 

“I’m right here, baby,” he whispered as he brought his lips to Hyunjae’s ear. Changmin chanted the pet name like some kind of mantra as he slowly swayed on his feet, rocking Hyunjae in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any grammar or spelling mistakes (which there most likely is knowing my dumbass) please let me know! 
> 
> Please follow my Twitter @holy_hyukjae and/or my Instagram @ultchangmin to leave requests, ask any questions or just to be friends!


End file.
